We are all gonna die
by murai-sakura
Summary: So, what happens to someone who's locked away for 5 millenia and sees snow for the first time ever? Read it all here. (ONE-SHOT)
1. Default Chapter

This is gonna be another humor-Bakura fics. I'm writing another one cous most people say they love my humor stories, in case you like dramatic stories, those are in my collection as well. Well, enjoy this little fic.  
  
Bakura: What do I get to destroy?  
  
F: Nothing, you are gonna freak out.  
  
Ryou: Cool, eum... he's leaving me alone right?  
  
F: I don't know yet, we'll see.  
  
Ryou: Then let's get it over with allready  
  
Bakura: Wait one sec, I still have to put on my psycho face!!!  
  
F: Great, then I still have the time to to the disclaimer. Ryou...  
  
Ryou: Murai-sakura doesn't own yu-gi-oh characters so there's no need for any loyers to come here.  
  
F: ^_^ Thanks  
  
We are all gonna die!!!  
  
Bakura's p.o.v  
  
You have to know, I'm not someone who's scared very easily, but this morning, I actually feared for my life. Imagine, the day before, when you looked out of the window right before you went to bed, you still saw the trees with their many colors and leaves, and you still see the green grass and the black road and when you wake up the next morning...  
  
AAAAAAH!!! I jumped out of my bed as soon as I saw those strange little super-unnaturalwhite things fall from the sky. I warn you, it may look innocent and small but when you don't stop it soon enough there will be a huge carpet of white thingies that came from a far, non-egyptian planet to exterminate all people on earth. I mean, I wouldn't cry for the pharaoh but I wouldn't want the evil white things from hell to destroy what's his name,... you know... Some people say he's my hikari or something. I mean the white-haired albino.... OH MY GOD, HE HAS WHITE HAIR!!! That's when I realized the evil white thingies were working together with the albino to destroy all yami's. I mean, I wouldn't care if the pharaoh died, I wouldn't cry on his funeral but I love MY life so that means, destroy the wite aliens!!!  
  
Then I realized how terrible the white thingies were. All of the trees had lost their leaves, their beatifull red and green and brown and yellow and all the colors of my own sick rainbow. (I drew it once for the person wich I can't remember the name from, but he threw it away, he said it was too bloody, weak mortal) Anyway, all the leaves were gone, on the ground that is, but they weren't safe there either, the white stuff kept falling out of the sky and started to burrie the leaves. Man, and one of my dreams was to collect all leaves of the world. THE WHITE STUFF RUINED MY DREAM!!!!  
  
I kept complaining like this for hours and when I finally said my last word of nonsence, the albino-boy came in. I rushed over to him and asked the question everyone needs to know before they die, it's a life-question you know. "Albino-face" I said as I talked like a priest, "what is your name?" I don't know why, but at that moment, he was looking really strange at me, I guess he was thinking how he could eat me the best with all of his little white friends. Just when I wanted to hide behind the refrigarator, he said "Ryou". I guess that's his name, what kind of name is that? Oh well, I guess it's normal on the non-egyptian planet far away from this strange pizza-planet. I think Ryou saw I had fear in my eyes becous he asked if I watched a horror-movie again.  
  
It's non of his business It's not like I would be scared of 10 scarie movies I only watched seven today  
  
I looked outside again and started to cry. Ryou looked confused, I guess he was thinking how he disliked sault food. I noticed my roses were gone. They were my only friends in this stinking forget-Egyptian-world. My roses were always red but now they were,... invisible... I think...  
  
Oh well, roses are roses and nothing will change that. I guess the white aliens just killed them. They truly are heartless...  
  
I wasn't over all the bad news when suddenly, I noticed something terrible, I noticed, the sky was moving... That never happened before... I think....  
  
In any case: uhum, I took a deep breath and: .... WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!!!! LOOK PEOPLE,WHITE ALIENS ATACK US, WE ARE TURNING, HELP!!!!!  
  
I went to sit on the floor and felt my stomach turn. We are turning, you know that? The earth is turning. I think that's becous of the white aliens and Ryou.  
  
I layed down when I saw my vision go blurry, the clouds were still moving and I felt as I was being killed right there...  
  
Hikari..... Albino-boy.... I said as I layed there dying.... You have to promis me, one thing... Like I thought, he was just standing there, looking as if I was an idiot. .... Please.... I gasped.... Okay, he slowly said, doesn't he realize I'm dying there?... You have to promise..... not to eat me... he nodded slowly looking as if I was even madder then before. When he nodded I collapsed on the ground, when I hit the ground, I managed to say something shocking with my last strength: Aw.  
  
It's strange, but somehow I woke up a few hours later, or were it seconds? Ow, who cares, it's all the same. Anyway, I wasn't dead and I was glad too be alive.  
  
I was so glad, I jumped outside, with only my socks on my feets. I jumped into the aliens and I'm sure I smashed a few hundred. It was so cold, but then something great happened, Ryou pulled me back inside, he saved me from the aliens...  
  
Today, I'm laying in my bed, feeling really sick. Ryou saved me but those things infected me, beware, they might get you too!!! ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^^-^--^^-- ^^-^--  
  
F: what did you think?  
  
Ryou: Great  
  
Bakura: Beware  
  
F: -_- please revieuw 


	2. AUTOR NOTES

AUTOR NOTES :  
  
Yeah, snow can be dangerous right ? Don't ya'all agree? I mean.....ALIENS!  
  
Let's see what you think, reviews!  
  
Daisaigai697832: difficult name. Yeah, but he forgot about it right? Gomen   
  
Charter Mage Z: thanks a lot and ideas, i'm running out of ideas myself, but maybe you can try combining jokes with funny stories, it's very possible and can be very funny.  
  
Vanishinact: aaaw, but I like feedback!  
  
DragonPearl1: Wow, you give me way too much credit.  
  
Curse of roel dragon: yea right, I don't wanna die yet, you go calm him down.  
  
Elvira: wow! That's universal!  
  
Saturn Imp: yeah, well aw is for pain here, gimme a break!  
  
Akari monkers: in capitals!  
  
Dragonpearl1: thanks a bunch  
  
Teehee, I thik this story went well after all! 


End file.
